Swift Kisses
by lane0315
Summary: Big Bang comes to California, to spread their music to the whole country. The YG family decides to let the boys stay with an American producer during the summer.How will big bang handle this new enviroment. GDxOc, TOPxOc, SeungRixOc, DaesungxOc, Taeyang


Swift Kisses

This story includes the loving and always funny Big Bang. I noticed there wasn't enough about them so I'm here to help.

Summary: Big Bang comes to California, to spread their music to the whole country. The YG family decides to let the boys stay with an American producer during the summer, who can help them with spreading their music. GDragonXOc, TOPxOc, SeungRixOc, DaesungxOc, TaeyangxOc

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Oc's and story plot.

* * *

><p><span>G-Dragon (Kwon Jiyong) POV<span>

"So we're going where again?" I asked unsure of what our boss said.

"California, to live with Connor White." The boss replied, leaning in his chair a little more than usual.

"Oh, um to spread our music, right?" I asked knowing his answer I just didn't know if I was ready for the challenge, but I realized the rest of Big Bang was excited.

"Yes, god Jiyong how many times do I have to say it?" The boss said jokingly.

"I don't know sir." I replied, laughing a little to hide my embarrassment.

So it was set, we were to leave at 11am and arrive at Connor's house the next day around 12pm. He would show us how to get popular in America or at least California.

We walked out of the office to the car that was waiting for us. I scooted to the middle of the car knowing that TOP Hyung would sit on one side Taeyang on the other, while Seung Ri would sit in the back with Daesung.

"What is wrong GD?" TOP asked noticing that I was quieter than usual.

"Nothing just never been to California." I say feeling stressed.

"None of us have I'm sure we'll be fine." TOP replied smiling as quietness was swallowed into the car.

Rami POV

I knocked on the door to Natalie's house. I was here for practice which normally took place here. Today, I was a little late since my clock went off later than usual.

"Hey you're late missy." Natalie joked smiling as she closed and locked the door after I was inside.

"We're picking a song right now, what did your mom say about you sleeping here for the summer?" Natalie asked as we walked to the music room.

"She said as long as I wasn't intruding on your guys' summer." I said smiling as I saw Sierra, Anna, and Kristine arguing over a song.

"Of course not, we have more than enough room." Natalie proclaimed.

"Hey Rams." Sierra proclaimed seeing Natalie and me talking.

"Hey, what song you guys pick?" I asked sitting next to them.

"I want Papi but no one agrees." Anna interrupted with a frown.

"Oh, I have an idea let's just do them all." Natalie proclaimed.

"But in what order?" Anna asked.

"Youngest to oldest." I reply smiling.

"Ohh that means I'm first." Natalie says.

"I pick "Rumor Has It by Adele." Natalie says going into the microphone booth, with the rest of us trailing behind.

Rumor Has It by Adele

Natalie: She, she ain't real, She ain't gonna be able to love, you like I will, She is a stranger, you and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But, baby, is that really what you want?

Sierra: Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore,

All: Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor

Anna: She is half your age, But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed, I heard you've been missing me, you've been telling people things that you shouldn't be, Like when we creep out and she ain't around, Haven't you heard the rumors?

Kristine: Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, you made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core, But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,

All: Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor

Rami: All of these words whispered in my ear, Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear, Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it, People say crazy things, Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it, Just 'cause you heard it,

All: Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor , Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor, Rumor has it, rumor

Rami: But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for

We took off our headphones when we heard someone clapping.

"Good job girls." Connor White proclaimed clapping.

"Thanks." We all said.

"What's up dad?" Natalie asked as we came out of the booth.

"Well you know that group I was telling you about?" He questioned.

"Yeah what about them?" Natalie replied leaning against a chair.

"Their coming to live with us during the summer!" He exclaimed smiling hard.

"What! Wow um my friends can still stay right?" She asked not as excited as he was.

"Of course that's what I wanted to ask you." He proclaims.

"What did you want to ask?" She asked smiling at us then going back to his face.

"You guys will help me with them, since their close to your age, right?" He asked smiling.

"Sure." I say knowing that Natalie was going to say no.

"Thanks Rami." He said leaving with a big smile.

"Ugh, Ami why?" Natalie asked.

"Because he's letting us stay." I reply smiling.

"Ugh, babysitting." Natalie proclaimed.

"Let's get back to practice." I say dancing back into the booth.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for reading, please leave comments good or bad.<p>

Ages: Rami-18 Natalie-18 Sierra-19 Kristine-19 Anna-19

Seung Ri-19 Daesung-20 Jiyong-21 Taeyang-21 TOP-22

LOVE YOU GUYS p.s. next chapter will be longer.


End file.
